Dark Places
by Smoke and Daggers
Summary: AU of Season 10. Darkseid is still coming to Earth but he is bringing some help. Clois. Also 2 OCs but I couldn't say that. My OC's are paired as well. Temporary break for exams. Sorry 'bout that.
1. Prologue

A/N Hey Smoke here, I forgot to put a disclaimer sorry.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs.<p>

Prologue

Deep in a place on the edges of the universe I floated in my resting form. I was bored again so I turned and caused a star to expand rapidly. The explosion soon over came the planets surrounding it. If you had been on the planets you would have seen the suffering of several fledgling civilizations. I laughed at the small distraction that it had provided. Then a distance away I saw a figure flying towards me. I closed my eyes in annoyance at having been found again.

"I have come to request help," he announced loudly.  
>I snapped open my eyes and a second later he was screaming. "You dare make a request of me!" I shouted. I began to approach him.<p>

"I... I wish that you will aid me in my quest to rule over Earth. When it is mine I will be able to pay you very well for your assistance. Earth needs to be taken, it will very soon pose a threat if it is allowed to continue the way it has," he stammered.  
>"I understand your problem but why do you need my help? Surely you can take the planet on your own," I asked<br>"They have several highly powerful creatures on the planet I believe it will be too much for me on my own," he told me.

Several images flash through my head. I grin darkly. "I have just been summoned to Earth anyway so I shall accompany you. I will test these creatures." I paused "What is your name?" I asked.  
>He looked up at me "My name is Darkseid," he informed me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Smoke here just using this chapter to introduce the other OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept my OC's.

Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 'Calm down.' I thought to myself. 'You're going to give yourself a panic attack.' The door swung open and I looked up.

"Hi Mum," I smiled

"Sena! It's been too long. You don't visit enough," she squeaked at me.

My hand was grabbed and I was pulled into the house. A mug of tea was forced into my hand and I was pushed onto an armchair.

"So, how have you been?" she asked "Have you been eating right, you look a bit thin?"

"Mum I've been eating fine, I can take care of myself you know. I'm not six anymore."

"I know but it's my right to fuss over you I'm your mother." She stood up "Let me make you something anyway it is time for lunch."

"Ok, don't do too much though Mum. It is just the two of us, not an army."

Mum walked through into the kitchen. I looked round the small room. Mum had needed to downsize when my Dad died. She couldn't afford the old house. As I had already moved out and into Glasgow Mum had needed to go through it mostly alone. I had come over to visit loads at the start but we had started to drift apart.

Mum walked back in with a tray with two bowls of soup on it. I took mine and started with a small spoonful. It was good I missed Mum's cooking.

"Thanks Mum," I smiled at her before taking another spoonful.

"No problem," She replied returning the smile.

"So I have some pretty big news," I began

"You're seeing someone, you're living together! Wow don't you think it's a bit fast." She yelped looking shocked.

"No, Mum I'm not seeing anyone and I'm definitely not living with anyone." I tried again "I got offered a job and I accepted,"

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is but it means I'm going to have to move quite far away."

"Where? Edinburgh? Liverpool? London?"

"No further than that Mum, I'm moving to Kansas." I said slowly trying to read her face.

"When do you need to go, is it soon?" she replied.

"Yeah, I'll need to go in a few days, don't worry though I've got everything packed." I said "I've got a visa, and the travel arrangements have been made."

"What about health insurance?" she asked "Isn't that expensive there?"

"I get a good health plan with the job."

"What is it you are going to be doing?"

"I'm still going to be a reporter Mum," I replied "I'm just going to work for a different company. My editor recommended me to the Daily Planet. I'm going to Metropolis!"

Mum jumped up and hugged me she was sad to see me go but she knew how much this job meant to me.

"Congratulations!" she screamed.

"Thanks Mum," I grinned.

We kept chatting for another hour or so before I decided it was time to go home. I gave Mum a kiss.

"Bye, I'll make sure to see you again before I go."

"Make sure you do," she smiled, "Have a safe journey back."

"I will," I waved as I jumped into my car for one of the last times and began the journey home.

On the way home I was thinking about how well that had gone and how silly I was for being nervous. The next few passed in a haze of worrying about forgetting something, repacking and organizing. When the day finally arrived I was almost late.

My alarm buzzed and I groaned and hit the snooze button. I almost instantly fell asleep again. When I finally did wake up it was nine o'clock I had to be on the other side of Glasgow and on a plane in two hours. I jumped up and began sprinting round my flat getting showered dressed and out the door. I ran down and into my car in which I hurtled down as fast as I legally could. I eventually got through the airport security just as they were calling people to the gates. I ran over and joined at the back of the line. I was not going to get a good seat.

The 12 hour flight was the worst flight of my life, thankfully I did manage to get some sleep at the end otherwise I would have gone over the edge. I was stuck in between a woman who couldn't seem to stay awake for very long and seemed to think that my shoulder was the comfiest pillow in the world and a little boy who kept poking me and asking me for help on how to play his game.

When the plane did land I was ready to get some food. I walked over to a small café and got some coffee and a sandwich. I took it to a table and sat down to prepare to eat it when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sena?" The stranger asked.

I turned round and looked at him. He was tall, very tall. He was wearing a nice suit and he had black hair.

"Yes," I said giving him a confused look.

"Clark, Clark Kent, I'm your new partner."

A/N: Just to say Sena is replacing Cat so don't worry Lois will still be back. If you didn't guess from that sentence this chapter is set when Lois is away in Africa and this time Clark is told he is getting a new partner and though he still isn't happy about it he is willing to accept it. Remember to review if you like or want to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
